I say hes just a friend
by AmandaLynnEvans17
Summary: Copper has just turned 18. she and her brother Bently have lived in Detroit all there lives. Coppers best friend Aliyah. When Copper sees Bobby again and starts to feel a spark. how will coppers controlling boyfriend Marshall react?


I say hes just a friend,I'm lieing to myself and him, he left as so much more

Chapter 1

I woke up when I heard knocking at the door. I roughly pushed my red hair out of my face. The hardwood floor felt cold under my bare feet. I yanked the door open and my eyes slammed shut against the blinding sun. I forced my eyes back open and I gasped as I took in the guy standing on the steps but somehow still towered over me. He opened his arms and I jumped into his arms and laughed as he swung me around. I stopped as Bobby set me on my feet. What are you doing here Bobby? His smile faded and I stared into his dark blue eyes awaiting an answer I came back, and uh Jack and Angle are with me at the house he said looking back across the street at the yellow house. Come in I said grabbing a fist full off his brown over coat. He didnt have to follow me to the living room for he knew it by heart. I watched as he pulled his coat off flinching slightly.I gasped looking at his blood stained arm. What happened I asked my fingers running over it softly. Nothing hockey he answered forcing a smile onto his lightly tanned skin. Bobby let me fix it I said pushing his shirt up more showing the rest off the 12 inch gash on his left bicep. Bobby what happened tell me. I told you Copper he said sitting down on the black velvet couch. Bobby Steven dont you forget for a mintue that I seen and done just as much as you have and dont forget I went on those killing spree with you Jack and Angle when Evelyn died I said hotly. Fine but it doesnt need much he sighed and pulled his blue shirt off his muscles shifting slightly. I stood up and walked quickly to the small bathroom. Bobby come to the bathroom. I yelled turing to the door way and jumping lightly. Dont do that Bobby you almost gave me a heart attack I muttered slapping his hard chest. He grabbed my hand pressing my hand against his cool skin. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a soft hug. I missed you. I know me to. I pulled back and grabbed medical tape and wrapped up his arm. Ow that dont tickle you know. Dont complain because its al done. I smiled faintly. He pulled his shirt back on. Are you coming? What I asked confussed. Your coming with me to see Jack and Angle. No I have to get dressed I said looking down at my black tank top and my matching black silk bottoms. Change and it dont matter either way we've all seen you in less clothing. Yeah Bobby but that was then and we're living today. I answered grabbing my plain black hoddie and pulling my red jordans on. Come on man you know i cant go another day before I see Jack I answered running out the front door. Lock the door behind you I called over my shoulder grining. I walked up the stone steeps to the yellow house. I didnt bother knocking, I walked into the living room and spotting Jack I ran toward him and tackled him. Copper he yelled catching me and falling back but in the proces huging me tightly. Copper dont turn Jack into jell-o ok? Shut up Bobby I said blushing. ANGLE I yelled seeing him and flat out jumped into his arms. He caught me laughing. Spinning me around in front off the wide open door. Fuck I muttered feeling all the color drain out of my face. A red poniac was sitting infront of my house. I pulled myself free of Angles grip muttered bye to Bobby and walked out the front door.

3rd p.o.v  
>A young girl about 18 walked out of a small house to a red ponitac. Her red hair matching her temper perfectly. A man a few years older about 22. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Looking her in the eyes and kissed her roughly. He glanced around while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. His eyes met brifly those of<br>dark blue ones he smirked upon seeing Bobby jeoulsy gaze.

Authors note  
>This is my first time posting so tell me if its good or not review nd disclaimer i dont own the four brothers but i own copper Review. Amanda ;-* <p>


End file.
